Some Scanran Pretty Boy's Reaction
by TheQuixoticKid86
Summary: Ever wondered how Rosto reacted when Ersken and Kora got together? Here's my take on how he would have reacted. If any of the characters are OOC, please accept my humble apologies; I do not own a copy of Terrier, which, in itself, is also not mine.


I won't say I never saw it coming—I'd be a pretty poor rusher if I didn't. Kora started making excuses to be out around the time Beka usually came home, she stayed away from me a little, and had started glancin' at that Beka's spaniel friend in the mornings—it wasn't hard to figure out. It still stung a little, though, the first time I caught them kissing outside.

But I was never one to keep a mot when she wanted another, and Kora was a free-spirited one, and my friend besides. I could see that she loved him. The boy seemed a bit young for her, and a bit naive, but Kora had picked him, which was what mattered, in the end. Ersken was a good sort, so I supposed I could deal with losing Kora to him. I still had Aniki, and perhaps if I did well by Ersken now, he'd be a bit more understanding when I finally set to chasing Beka.

For now, though, I might as well put the fear of the gods in him, and make it clear that he'd best treat Kora right. So, after watching them a moment, I made my presence known.

"A spaniel, Kora? Never thought you'd go for a lapdog," I drawled, stepping closer to them.

They both jumped, and sprang apart.

"Don't bother," I said, waving my hand at them. I made my expression look dangerous, but watched how they reacted closely.

Ersken was pretty obviously scared, but I was startled by his actions. He ignored the surprised-but-defiant look on Kora's face and disregarded any notion of her talking them out of trouble, and stepped in front of her, a determined expression joining the fear on his face.

I almost laughed. Yes, the boy certainly deserved her—he wasn't going to try to hide from me (which, while not at all sensible, gave him higher standing in my book). Instead of laughing, though, I leaned against the house wall and put up a hand to forestall Kora, who had opened her mouth.

"Now," I said softly, keeping my eyes on him as I drew a knife and polished it on a cloth, "you're either quite the brave young cove, or quite the foolish one. By now I'm sure you've figured out that I'm not merely 'some Scanran pretty-boy'."

The boy flushed, but held his ground.

"And yet you've still the pluck to make moves on my mot."

"I'm not—" Kora began hotly, but I cut her off harshly.

"Hush, Kora. I'm not done. Who do you think you are, puppy? You're on the other side of the law—do you really expect it to work? And face it—you're a boy stepping into a man's place. Well, what do you have to say?"

Ersken had listened calmly, not moving from in front of Kora. He looked at me, and started speaking. "Piper—" he stopped, and swallowed. "Rosto, I—I love her. And," he glanced quickly back at Kora, who smiled encouragingly, "and I think she might love me. And maybe I am a boy, maybe I am a puppy, but I won't let that hold me back." He paused, and looked down, then back up at me. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

I smiled wryly, sheathing my knife. He would be all right, probably. "Then, for what it's worth, y' can have my blessin'. If Kora likes you, I suppose I don't mind."

Ersken's eyes lit up like midwinter candles, and he looked back at Kora, grinning.

"But," I said, stepping forward and grabbing his collar, "if you _ever_ hurt her, you'll wish your mother drowned you at birth. And then, if you're still alive, I'll set Aniki on you."

Ersken met my eyes and nodded seriously. "I'll take good care of her. I promise." Behind him, Kora muttered something about how she could take perfectly fine care of herself, thank you, but I ignored her.

"Better keep that word, spaniel," I said calmly, and turned, and walked away. I was halfway around the house when Ersken came running around and caught up with me.

"Rosto," he said. "Hold up a moment, Piper—about what you said back there." He breathed hard for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't falter. "What you said, about being on different sides of the law…You mean to…that is…You've feelings for Beka, don't you?"

I stared at him, trying to disconcert him—with eyes as dark as mine, it usually works, but not now. Ersken continued to meet my gaze.

"It's all right," he said. "Anyway, don't let that stuff about opposite sides stop you, all right? You're not the type of rusher we'd have to bother. And Beka likes you, more than she'd like to admit, I know it. So don't be afraid, all right?"

I stared at him until he shrugged and walked away. I was standing there a long time before I recovered enough to announce to the air that I was not afraid, and walk inside.


End file.
